Lost Life
by SirKillbane
Summary: Jorvin, the nord man with no memory of his return to Skyrim has been thrown into the middle of the Chaos. With only a few flash backs that spark, he fights his way through the land trying to remember who he is and why he returned to Skyrim. However, the Thalmor of the Aldmeri Dominion take sudden interest in him after Elenwen catches a glimpse of him at Helgen.
1. Waking Up

**This chapter follows mostly of the intro to the game, but I do add in a few "fanfiction" parts to fit the character. Your positive feedback would be apreciated. And the end of this chapter will have something I've never done before. Enjoy. :)**

**(Update): Ok I can tell that there are a bunch of people reading this and basically getting pissed because it's ALMOST word for word of the game. But I promise you, there are a few added bits in it and it will continue to be explained by each passing chapter. Chapter 2 has more of my touch to it. Please give it a chance. Thank you.**

I could hear the noise of a horse's trot with the sound of wooden wheels of a wagon rolling on the rocks on the ground. I felt my body slouched over as though sleeping while sitting down. My head pounded as though it was split open. My vision took a moment to regain itself as I could see I was in the company of three other men, with a forth driving the carriage we were passengers of.

When my vision finally cleared, I noticed that the four of us each hand our wrists bound together with leather straps. It appeared we were prisoners. I began to panic as I noticed the driver was wearing a very fine made leather cuirass with a light layer of chain mail covering the shoulders.

"Imperial Guard." I thought to myself.

But why was I a prisoner? And how did I get here? As I tried to remember the events that took place before I woke up, my head began to hurt worse as though someone had stuck a dagger into my skull and dug the memories out. I couldn't even remember where in Tamriel I was or even many events of my life.

As I began looking around me, I took note of the three men that were riding along with me, and the carriage in front of us with more prisoners. The man sitting in front of me was wearing a light chain mail armor with a thin layer of leather wrapped around the body, and a blue cloth carefully wrapped and strapped to the shoulders. A nord, just like me. He had shoulder length fair hair with a single braid to the left of his bangs. The man to the right-front of me also appeared to be a nord. However, he was wearing old torn ragged clothes and looked as though he hadn't bathed in weeks. The smell was also a hint. But the man to the right of me caught my attention the most.

He had his mouth covered with a cloth, I guess they didn't want him speaking or perhaps biting anyone who came close. He wore a large chainmail cloak with black, finely designed laces and what appeared to be black-bear fur hanging down his back from his shoulders like a cape. As I looked him over, he continued to keep his eyes pointing towards the ground with shame. Just then, the man in the blue cuirass spoke up.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." He said as I looked to him to give him my attention. "You were trying to cross the boarder, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there."

He motioned toward the man in the ragged clothes. Just then, he spoke as well.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." He replied while gritting his teeth. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He quickly looked over at me. "You there. You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The fair haired man snapped back at the thief. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

As it looked as though the two would start an argument, the driver shouted at them. "Shut up back there!"

The two men were silent for a second while the thief looked at the man who's mouth had been covered.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" He asked with slight tone of sarcasm.

The Stormcloak man quickly shouted out in a rage. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The thief's eyes grew wide as him and Ulfric met eye to eye.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." He replied in a bit of shock. "But if they've captured you... Oh gods. Where are they taking us?"

The Stormcloak man turn his head towards the front of the wagon as he saw the walls of the village we were approaching and proceeded to answer the thief in a more calm and depressed tone.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

The thief began to panic. His voice started to choke up and shutter as he continued to speak.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

The Stormcloak looked over at the thief and shared a moment of compassion with him.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" He asked in a tone that made him sound like he was about to cry.

"Why do you care?" The thief replied, angered at his fellow prisoner.

The man looked the thief in the eye with resolve and care as he answered. "A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief sat there, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and answered. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

As we continued riding and entered the gates of the village, we overheard an Imperial soldier shout to his commander. "General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting." Shortly after we heard Tullius respond, "Good. Let's get this over with."

The further we went into the village the more the thief began to panic, knowing his life was more than likely about to end. He began spitting out prayers.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." He spat out in a quick and loud voice.

After entering the gates, we noticed the grey haired, small Imperial man known as General Tullius on horseback approach what appeared to be a High Elf woman in fine elven black robes. She was accompanied by two other High Elf guards in gold elven armor. But as I looked at the face of the woman, my mind suddenly had a flash. My head began to throb in pain. I knew her face. But I couldn't put my finger on a name or where I knew her from. But one thing was for sure, I knew I've seen her face before.

"Look at him," I heard the Stormcloak man say out load. "General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

As he said the name Thalmor, my mind had another flash and began to throb again. I knew that name. The woman, the Thalmor. I knew it all somehow. But I still couldn't remember. But as my mind finally calmed itself down, I noticed the Stormcloak was looking around as though he new the village well.

"This is Helgen." He said. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." He looked at the banner that stood on the top of one of the towers we drew close to. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Once we went around the tower, the driver called the horse to stop. A breton woman in steel Imperial armor began walked towards us, barking orders at her soldiers to have us lined up behind the wagon.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked the Stormcloak with a trembling voice.

"Why do you think?" He replied. "End of the line." As we began to stand up and walk off the wagon, he said "Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

As we proceeded to climb off the wagon, the thief started shouting out his pleas.

"No. Wait! We're not rebels!" He cried out.  
"Face your death with some courage, thief." The Stormcloak spat at him.  
"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

As we all finished setting foot on the ground, the woman in steel armor yelled out to all of us.

"Step towards the block when we call out your names. One at a time!"

As the Stormcloak man stood next to me, he calmly commented under his breath, "Empire loves their damned lists."

The bulky nord man in the leather Imperial armor with ear length long dark hair called out to each of us.

"Ulfic Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." He called out the first.

As Ulfric walked towards the headsmen's block and glared at the Imperial man, the Stormcloak spoke out towards Ulfric.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

After Ulfric passed, the Imperial called out the next name.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The man next to me stepped forward. The two men locked eyes. The kind of look that was clear to me that they knew each other. Soon after, the next name was called.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Just then, the thief stepped forward shouting. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

He took off past them trying to make a run for it.

"Halt!" The woman shouted.  
"You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir replied back.  
"Archers!"

I noticed another guard run up with a bow drawn. He shot his arrow and hit Lokir in the back. Lokir then dropped to the ground with a blood curdling yell of pain. I watched him slowly fall to the ground and he appeared to die quickly. The woman quickly turned back towards the rest of us with an evil grin on her face.

"Anyone else feel like running?" She asked.

As the man with the list looked at me, he looked puzzled. He looked over the list again before looking back at me. With a sight of confusion, he finally spoke up.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

I walked closer to him as he ordered. Something didn't seem right.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

As I tried to recall my name, I noticed things about myself that hadn't caught my attention before. I had clean, finely combed, shoulder length red hair. I could feel that I had a thin scar that ran from under my left eye, down my cheek, and to my jaw line. I also had a patch of facial hair from under my bottom lip to the bottom of my chin. I also had thin eyebrows and I recalled that I had blue eyes. My head pounded as I tried to remember my name. Finally, I remembered.

"Jorvin." I told him. (Pronounced Yor-vin)

The man looked over the list one last time and appeared to write down my name.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." He looked at the woman. "Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

She quickly shot a look over at him and replied, "Forget the list. He goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain." He answered back before looking back at me. "I'm sorry. But at least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain, prisoner."

I followed the captain over to the headsman's block and noticed that the Tullius fellow approached Ulfric face to face.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." He started. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

I watched as Ulfric glared at Tullius and let out a low grunt. At that moment, Tullius shouted back at him.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

Out of nowhere, we heard what sounded like a monstrous roar in the distance just passed the mountain tops.

"What was that?" The bulky man asked.  
"It's nothing." Tullius responded. "Carry on."

The captain saluted. "Yes, General Tullius!" She then turned to the woman dressed in fully cloaked robes. "Give them their last rites."

The cloaked woman, now seeming to be a priestess, raised her hands towards the heavens and called out a prayer.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you..."

Just then a Stormcloak rebel stepped forward and interrupted her.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

He continued walking until he was in front of the block and faced it.

"As you wish." The captain replied.  
"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" He shouted at her.

She walked up to him and forced him to kneel down at the block and placed his head over it. As the headsman rose his ax above his head for the swing, the Stormcloak rebel made one final remark.

"My ancestors are smiling on me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Just as his words came out, the ax came down and separated his head from his shoulders. The captain shoved his body off to the side to prepare for the next execution. Ralof, the fair haired man from before, lowered his head in respect as the people of the village called out for justice against these stormcloak rebels.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof said to himself.

As I looked back towards the captain, she pointed at me.

"Next, the nord in the rags." She shouted.

She meant me. My heart sank. Here I was about to have my head chopped off for no reason. My life was fixing to end and I had no idea why. Or even how I ended up in this mess to begin with. Just then, another roar could be heard from the mountains. Everyone was looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"There it is again." The bulky man said. "Did you hear that?"  
"I said, next prisoner!" She spat back at him.  
"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

I had no choice. I had to do as they said. I would end up dead either way. I walked up to the block and felt the woman's iron grasp on my shoulders forcing to my knees and slamming my head onto the block. All I could see was the large man with a black mask holding a large ax stained with old and fresh blood. So many questions and silent cries ran through my head as I watched him lift the ax over his head. But then, something strange and scary happened.

A large black winged creature came flying over the mountain, roaring as it soared the skies. I could hear Tullius yelling from behind me.

"What in Oblivion is that?" He shouted.

The creature landed on the tower in front of my view and luckily managed to startle the headman before he could execute me. The cries of the word "dragon" came from almost every mouth around me. I watched in horror and relief as the creature stared at all of us before attacking. And within a flash, the entire village began to burn and the monster flew around the village and attacking everything and everyone.

As I tried to stand up, Ralof called out to me.

"Hey. You. Kinsman, get up! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance." He turned towards another tower and began to run. "This way!"

I followed him to the tower where other stormcloaks were holding up trying to hide and care for their brethren that had been injured. Ulfric was hiding behind the wall next to the door peering outside, watching for where the dragon was.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked in disbelief.  
"Legends don't burn down villages." He replied coldly.

We could hear the cries of men and women outside along with the sound of crashing fire and the roar of the dragon.

"We need to move. Now!" Ulfric shouted at everyone.  
"Up through the tower." Ralof motioned to me. "Let's go."

We started up the stairs of the tower trying to reach the top. But the stairs were blocked by rubble of stones. Another stormcloak man was trying to move some of the stones to clear a path when suddenly, the dragon busted through the wall next to us. I stumbled over Ralof and fell down a few of the stone steps before catching myself. The dragon shot fire from his mouth out to the men below us. Luckily they were able to take cover and hide from the flames.

As the dragon took off, Ralof and myself looked out of the large hole and noticed that the roof on the in across the way had burned and fell in.

"See the inn on the other side?" He asked. "Jump through the roof and keep going."

I looked at him as though he was crazy. When he noticed, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to jump. When I landed in the inn, I turned to look back at him.

"Go!" He shouted. "We'll follow when we can."

I made my way through the burning inn and managed to find a hole to jump down to the ground. When I emerged from the inn, I noticed an elderly man hiding behind what was left of a house and the bulky man from before calling out to a child.

"Hemming!" The man shouted to the boy. "You need to get over here, now!"

Just as the boy stood up from what appeared to be his father laying injured on the ground, the dragon landed right behind him and took in a deep breath. Hemming ran as fast as he could over to us.

"Torolf!" He called out to the man before turning towards us and diving behind the already burning rubble. "Gods! Get back!"

The dragon shot more flames and burned the poor man to death before taking flight again. As the four of us stood up from behind the rubble, the bulky man looked at me but didn't seem to be bothered.

"Still alive, prisoner?" He asked. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He then turned to the elderly man. "Gunnar, take care of the boy, I need to find General Tullius and join the defense."

As we headed out, the elderly man shouted out to the man. "Gods guide you, Hadvar."

So the man's name was Hadvar. As much as I didn't want to be stuck with someone who wanted to kill me, I had no choice if I wanted a chance to live through this. I continued to follow Hadvar through the burning village, watching people being burned or picked up and thrown by this dragon. We reached the front gates, but they were being sealed by General Tullius.

"Hadvar, into the keep soldier, we're leaving!" Tullius shouted.

I also noticed the elven woman from before making her way out. But before she left, she spotted me and stopped in her tracks. She stared at me for a second like she recognized me before being rushed out of the gates by one of her guards. That settled it. We knew each other, but I didn't know from where. Suddenly, Tullius stepped in front of me.

"Run you idiot!" He yelled.

I turned and continued to follow Havar towards the keep. But as we approached, Ralof cut us off.

"Ralof!" Hadvar shouted. "You damn traitor. Out of my way!"  
"We're escaping, Hadvar." He replied. "You're not stopping us this time."  
"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

Ralof ran to the door on the right, and Hadvar ran to the door straight ahead. Both were trying to urge me to follow them. I knew I had to make the ultimate decision. Which do I follow? Both had helped me, but which should I trust?

**Who do you think Jorvin should follow? Ralof or Hadvar? Most votes claim the outcome of the next chapter.**


	2. The Escape

After my moment of thought, I decided if I wanted a better chance of surviving, I needed to join the Imperial, Hadvar. I ran forward and joined him inside the keep.

Once inside I noticed we entered a bunk room. Several beds lined the wall on the left and dining area with a small personal armory was on the right. As Hadvar latched the door shut behind us I began looking around for a way out. It appeared there was one doorway straight ahead that was gated shut and could only be opened by a pull chain next to it. But with my hands still bound, I couldn't do anything.

"Look's like we're the only one's who made it." Hadvar said as he gasped for breath. He stepped in front of me. I noticed he had the look of the fear of a god in his eyes. "Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the end times?"

I shrugged and shook my head. I had no idea what a dragon was. I remember hearing old tales about them once before, but it wouldn't come back clearly to me.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Hadvar added. "No matter. We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

I walked up to Hadvar and raised my hands to him. He pulled out a dagger from a sheath tucked away at the back of his belt. After slicing into the leather bounds for a moment, he finally cut my hands loose.

"There you go." He continued. "You should take a look around. There should be plenty of gear to choose from." Just then he placed his hand over his left arm. "I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns."

I made my way over to the small armory at the corner of the room. There was a single chest. I looked inside and noticed there was Imperial leather cuirass and boots, along with a simple iron sword placed on top. I quickly changed out of the ragged clothes I originally had on and strapped on the leather armor. Once I finished, I picked up the iron sword in my hand. Something felt right with it. Like I knew how to use the sword.

"Ah, good." Hadvar spoke up. "At least now you'll have a fighting chance to get out of here. Maybe you should take a few practice swings and see how your sword arm is."

I nodded at Hadvar in agreement. But something didn't feel right. Something was telling me that one sword wasn't enough. At that moment, I noticed another sword hanging on a rack on the wall. I went over to it and picked it up with my other hand. Now this seemed more familiar. I began swinging the swords in a stance and style that seemed like almost second nature to me. At least I knew how to fight. That was the important thing.

I heard Hadvar snicker under his breath. "Well, at least you know how to handle yourself. But we need to get moving. Let's go."

He quickly ran over to the gated doorway and pulled on the chain to open it. I sheathed both swords a followed in suit. We went around a corner and made our way down the hallway. Ahead of us was another gated doorway. When the both of us approached it, I heard noises coming from the other side. I quickly stopped and motioned Hadvar to do the same. I placed my finger to my lip to let him know to stay quiet and listen. Among the roar of the dragon outside we could hear voices in the next room.

"We need to keep going. That dragon is tearing down the whole keep."  
"Just give me a minute... I'm out of breath..."

Hadvar and myself snuck up to the doorway and peeked inside the room and noticed a man and a woman in the blue cuirasses from before.

"Stormcloaks." Hadvar whispered. "Maybe was can reason with them."

As he approached the chain and pulled, I kept my swords sheathed to avoid showing hostility. Once the gate finished moving, we both walked into the room calmly with our hands in the air. Hadvar then tried to speak to them.

"Hold on there. We only want to..."

Just then, both of the Stormcloaks jumped to their feet and drew their weapons. The man was wielding a two-handed ax and the woman was wielding a greatsword. Once I realized there wasn't going to be any reasoning, I quickly drew my blades and lunged at both of them and slicing them as I went past. As I turned around to ready myself for further combat, I watched as they both fell to the ground lifeless.

"Well, that's the end of that I guess." Hadvar said as he looked at me in shock. "You're no one to play around with. Remind me not to make you angry."

We made out way through the door on the other side of the room and followed the hallway down a set of stairs. We turned the corner through a doorway and into another hall. We could see two more Imperials ahead. They waved at Hadvar as we approached. But as we drew closer to them, we heard the dragon roar outside and the room began to shake. Hadvar grabbed me on the collar of my armor.

"Look out!" He shouted as he threw me backwards.

The entire ceiling in front of us collapsed and the hallway was blocked by large boulders and rubble.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he helped me up.  
"I'm fine. Thank you." I replied.  
"So he finally speaks. That's good."  
"I speak when I feel it's necessary." I chuckled while dusting myself off.

As we finished picking ourselves up, we could only go one way. There was a door on the left side of the hallway just before the collapse. We made our way into it and noticed it was a storeroom. But we weren't the only ones here. Two more Stormcloaks were raiding through the barrels. The banging coming from the one rooting through the barrel was a perfect cover for the both of us to sneak up on them. I quietly drew one of my swords and managed to sneak up on the closest one from behind and slit his throat while Hadvar took the other by surprise as well.

"An old storeroom. See if you can find anything you might want to take with you, but try to hurry." Hadvar whispered to me.

I quickly made my way around the room, picking up anything I felt would be important later. Some raw meat from animals hanging from racks and several vegetables to cook into a meal. Once I was finished, we both made out way through the next door and down some steps. It led straight into a torture chamber. An old man and his guard dressed in Imperial armor was being attacked by another two Stormcloak rebels. We gave them a hand in slaying them both.

"You fellows happened along just in time." The old man said in a unimpressed attitude.  
"Do you know what's going on here?" Hadvar asked. "The keep is under attack by a dragon."  
The old man started laughing. "A dragon, please. Don't make up such nonsense." He started walking towards the hallway on the other side of the room. "Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there."

I started to get annoyed with this geezer until I noticed his guard speak up in my direction.

"Hey, Hadvar. Who is your friend? I don't recognize him."  
"He's a friend helping me get out of here. You should come with us." Hadvar replied.  
"Well, things are starting to get weird around here. I'll come with you."

As we prepared to head out, the old man decided to stay behind.

"There is no way out that way, you know?" The old man chuckled at us.  
"We'll take our chances." I shouted back at him.

As we made out way through the tiny prison halls and through the dungeon room on the other side, we noticed that a new hole had fallen open in the wall that led into a cave. The three of us stood in the opening. We could hear voices coming from inside.

"Better we stick together in there." said Hadvar.  
"Agreed." I replied.

As we made our way in, the voices got louder. Finally we came up on a entry to a larger area that was filled with Stormcloads. The three of us quietly planned our attack to get through them. We could see that two of the men on the walkway on the far end of the room were carrying bows. Whatever we did, we couldn't leave ourselves open to them for too long. We finally agreed that Hadvar and myself would attack the men closest to us while the guard would charge the two men with bows.

All three of us ran out into the open shouting and slicing each of the Stormcloaks that we came into contact with. The guard, however, had the loudest battle cry of us all. He charged at a fast pace at the two men swinging his mace with the force of a monster.

After we dispatched all of the rebels, we made our way to the guard to head further into the cave. But as we approached, the man's back was towards us and he was just standing there breathing heavy.

"Promise me..." he gasped. "Promise me you'll make them pay, Hadvar."  
"What?" Hadvar replied.

The man turned to us and we could see that he had three arrows sticking out of his chest.

"Promise me, Hadvar!" He tried to shout as he began to cough and fall to the ground.  
"Very well, old friend." Hadvar agreed. "I will make them pay."

Hadvar had a quick moment of silence for him, but we had no choice but to hurry and continue on. Luckily, the rest of the way was clear, except for a large bear that had made it's home in the cave. But we managed to sneak past it without disturbing it's sleep. As we continued farther, we could feel a breeze coming from the pathway, followed by a opening with daylight peeking through.

"Ah, finally." said Hadvar. "The way out. I knew we'd make it."  
"For a moment there, I thought this cave would be our tomb." I replied with a chuckle.

We made our way through the opening and the blinding sunlight welcomed us to fresh air.


	3. Splitting Ways

As we emerged out of the cave and into open land, we started to finally catch our breath. But, of course, it was cut short by felling the rumbling wind and a shadow cast over the top of us as the large black dragon flew over the top of us.

"Take cover!" Hadvar spat as he ran to hide next to a boulder.

I just stood there and watched as the creature continued to fly over the land and finally disappear over the horizon.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time." Hadvar continued with a sigh of relief. "But I don't want to stick around to see if he comes back."

As we walked down the hill, Hadvar continued to talk.

"It's probably best if we split up from here. But if you should find yourself in Riverwood, my uncle is the blacksmith there and I'm sure he'd help you out."  
"Where is Riverwood?" I asked.  
"It's just down this road. If you stay on it, you can't miss it."

I thought about it for a second and decided that it was probably best that we did split ways. The Imperials seem to attract the wrong kind of attention around here.

"Alright," I started. "I think I'm going to go west from here."  
"Very well." He replied. "Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today."  
"And you Hadvar. Thank you." I said with a smile.  
"If you should ever find your way to Solitude, you should join the Legion. We could use more men like you to fight against the rebels."

We finished our goodbyes and went our separate ways on the road. I headed west as Hadvar headed east. I didn't know where the road would take me, but I knew I needed to find somewhere to lay low for awhile and try to shake the cobwebs out of my head. I needed to remember who I was and why I was here. And I needed to know why that Elf woman was so familiar to me.

As I made my way down the road, I happened to come up on a river. The bed met with the road so I decided to stop and clean myself off a bit and get a drink. Once I finished, I sat down and laid back against a log that had been laying on the ground to relax for awhile. In that time, I continued to think on everything that had happened and who the Elf woman was. Everything just seemed so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

As I tried to lay my head back for a moment, I heard a female voice shout at me.

"You there! What are you doing here?"

I jumped up and looked around. That's when I noticed a woman in black robes standing at the top of a hill. Surrounding her were stone pillars. It appeared to be an altar of some kind.

"Sorry." I called back to her. "I was just relaxing for a moment. I don't mean to intrude."  
"Were you the one's they've sent after me?" She asked with a dagger drawn.  
"I don't know who "they" are. So no I'm not..."  
Just then, she cut me off. "Don't lie to me! You wear that armor, you must be an Imperial dog!"

Great! The armor that I borrowed is already causing me trouble. As she made her move, I drew my swords. She conjured up a ghostly wolf to attack for her. I quickly forced my way past it and charged the woman. She had little defense with just her dagger and I quickly cut her down, watching as the conjured wolf disappeared as she died.

Now that that was over, I needed to continue on my way and try to find something to get me out of this armor before someone else thinks I'm with the Legion. I continued down the road again to try and find a suitable place to lay my head for awhile. But it didn't take long until another complication came my way.

A humanoid lizard man, Argonian, I think they're called, jumped out from behind a small cliff side with daggers drawn. He was wearing some hide boots and what appeared to be some kind of fur type armor covered in iron studs. A perfect outfit that I could use to be able to travel around in for the time being.

"Alright, hand over your valuables or I'll gut you like a fish." said the lizard.  
I chuckled as I looked him over and replied, "Or how about you give me that armor you're wearing and I'll let you walk away."  
The lizard let off a cackling laugh. "Oh, we have a tough guy here. Alright, let's see if you can back up those words."

He then charged in at me slashing away at fast speeds. I watched his movements and dodged each attack while planning when and where to strike. As he continued on blindly, I finally spotted an opening and took it. I quickly grabbed him by the throat and squeezed with enough force that he immediately dropped his daggers and tried to pull my hand away. Gasping for air, the lizard tried to plea for his life.

"Mercy..." He managed to get out.  
"Sorry." I replied with a grin. "I'm all out of it."

I watched as his eyes grew wide. I used my nordic might to pick him up and chokeslammed him against a rock in the ground, hearing the crunch as his spine broke against the impact. Once I noticed his body go limp, I proceeded to loot him of his armor and changed into it.

Now that I had an attire that wouldn't bring anymore unnecessary attention to me, I went further down the road.

The sun started to disappear behind the mountains as dark approached. I needed to find somewhere to rest. As I kept walking, I noticed some torch light ahead of me. When I got closer to it, I noticed there was a whole sawmill with a small cottage. I noticed two workers making their way to the house. A man and a woman. As I approached them, the woman managed to spot me. I waved to them as I came closer. Maybe I could rest here for the night.


End file.
